


Dizzy

by magenta_dragons



Series: Dizzy [1]
Category: All Time Low, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta_dragons/pseuds/magenta_dragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kay goes out to a club during her first week of college, against all her better judgment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for the lovely Kay (barakat-and-the-beanstalk.tumblr.com) (because of her obsession with Jack Barakat).   
> It was originally a one-shot, but she will be posting a second part of her own creation soon!

Dizzy 

(A Jack Barakat/ Kayla Marie Fan-fiction)

By Emily Preston (fallingfandomfirst.tumblr.com)

The flashing lights of the club were making Kay dizzy. Or maybe that was the alcohol. Anyway, her head was spinning as she made her way past the bar to the wall on her left and leaned against the tattered cushioned bench that was sitting nearby.

_Oh God, this was a bad idea,_ she thought to herself as she leaned forward and rested her magenta haired head between her knees. After several minutes she sat back up and surveyed the room. Despite the strobe lights that spotlighted the dance floor, the place was pretty dimly lit. Several couples, obviously even drunker then Kay sloshed about the dance floor in various states of undress. There were the typical single people chatting each other up at the bar that lined the longest wall, and the DJ was still pretending people were listening to the loud, obscene music pounding from the speakers. Kay leaned back on the bench. This was so not her scene.

“Kay!!” she heard a slurred scream from the bathrooms. _Oh right,_ she waved half-heartedly at the reason she ended up here.

“Are you enjoying the party??” Emily skipped over and looked down at her with good-natured hazel eyes. “I mean, you’re in college now so it was my _honor_ to bring you to your first college party and ohh my gosh this place is just so cool y’know we only got in because It’s like, a special night or deal or something,” Emily flopped down on the bench and went on rambling, which was completely expected – she was not the quiet drunk. “I like the top you wore, it’s really your color, and maybe next time I could wear it if you don’t mind I mean hey, what are friends for? OMG that guy over there is kind of cute I was talking to him earlier I’ll be right back but I hope you’re having a great time, enjoy yourself!!” She stumbled off the bench back over to the edge of the dance floor where a tall boy with brown hair was swaying back and forth to the music.

_Jesus,_ Kay thought _that girl is great and all, but I shouldn’t have come_. She had only come because Emily invited her and she was too nervous to say no to anything on the new campus. She hadn’t known what to expect when she arrived the first day and Emily had befriended her right away with their common interests. _Maybe I just need to relax; it’s not_ that _bad I guess. At least they’re playing mus-_ her thoughts were interrupted by an uncomfortable drop in the middle of her stomach. _Oh no_ , she panicked and she rose immediately to her feet stumbling toward the bathrooms, a surge of bile rising in her throat. Her vision blurred and she hardly even thought to apologize to the boy she almost bulldozed over as she tore into the girls room and locked a stall just in time.

_Such a bad ideaaa_ , she moaned into the toilet as the last two beers (also her first two beers) came back up. Once she was done she sat back on her knees on the stall floor. God, she felt like such an idiot. She’d never even had alcohol before tonight, but she’d tried it because it seemed like that was what all the college kids did. She had _class_ tomorrow! She groaned into her hands and stood shakily up on her feet. After washing her hands she exited back into the dingy club intent on finding Emily and getting both of them back to their dorms.

_Smack!_ She went stumbling backwards as a shoulder bumped her hard in the side.

“What the hell??” she exclaimed whirling around to see who nearly knocked her over.

“Oh sorry,” a deep voice muttered with a hint of sarcasm. “It was the least I could do to repay you for the great hit you gave me earlier on the way to hurl your guts out.”

“What’re you talking abo- oh. Ohh!” Kay started in indignation, but she racked her memory and-oh this was the boy she pushed over on her way to the bathroom. “Ohh god, I’m so sorry about that oh my goodness.” She blushed the color of her hair and stared at the floor. “Yeah that was, um, yeah I’m really sorry about that but I mean, it would have been worse if I’d puked on you, right?” _oh my god why did I say that, that’s so stupid now he thinks I can’t control my puke._

“Ha, I guess that would have been worse,” the boy smirked, releasing the hint of a smile. “Sorry about that, I guess it was kind of a douche move to hit a girl back.”

Kay looked up at him, trying to see his face better in the disconcerting flashing lights. And oh- oh fuck-oh dear god he was cute. He was very tall and stood a little hunched in the low ceilings of the club. From what she could see he had a very endearing smile and a look on his face like he was always in the middle of a joke. He had duel-toned brown hair that kind of looked like a skunk with one grand tuft of nearly blonde hair sticking artfully out of the top of his head.

She habitually reached up to smooth down her own magenta pixie cut as she stumbled over her words “I mean, don’t worry about it. That’s fine it didn’t even hurt that bad. Are you okay? I’m Kay by the way. My name, uh, my name is Kay.” She shifted from foot to foot silently wondering if she still smelled like puke.

“Well that’s good. I’m Jack,” he smiled full-on this time and Kay nearly melted.

“Um, are you a student? At the University” Kay asked nervously, trying to keep conversation with Jack-cute-skunk-boy going.

“Yeah! Majoring in Music theory.”

“Oh hey, me too!” Kay smiled, meeting his eyes for the first real time. “Yeah, I just started this year, I’m a freshman. Maybe we have classes together,” now that she really looked at him, he did look a little familiar. She’d probably seen him around, but she couldn’t really remember where.

“Maybe! I’m nineteen, I just started, too,” he took a step closer to her. “Hey, I can barely hear you, this shit is so loud. Do you want to come to the back room with me, Kay?”

_Well, fuck did he think she was going to say no?_ “Sure, sure,” she exclaimed a little quickly. Jack laughed a little and took her hand as he led her down a hallway she hadn’t even seen before. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Emily still talking to the lanky brown-haired boy she saw earlier on the dance floor. They caught eyes for just a second. Emily winked at her and gave her a thumbs-up then motioned to her boy and mouthed _Ryan._ _Jack_ , Kay mouthed, giving her a thumbs-up back. She couldn’t help but laugh a little. _I guess this wasn’t that bad an idea after all._

They reached a door at the end of the hallway and Jack held the door open and let her enter first. The back room was nothing to write home about, mostly some storage crates, two couches and some instrument stands propped up in the corner. You could still hear the bass from the club pumping in the room, and the light was still dismal, led only by a glowing-orange lava lamp type fixture in the corner. It smelled like old blankets and bleach.

Jack entered behind her, shutting the door and leaning against the wall casually. Kay stepped around herself a bit, unsure of what to do. _Should I sit down? Or is that too comfortable? It would be really awkward if I sat down and he didn’t. Maybe I’ll just stand here. Fuck, he looks so darn cute just standing there._ Then she realized she was just standing there staring at him like a dumbass and flushed a bright pink. Jack just laughed and stepped past her to lounge on one of the couches.

“Sit down, Kay, it’s cool. I know the owner. Friend of the family,” He patted the cushion next to him and bounced a little on his butt, scooting over. “Tell me what you think about the school?”

Kay needed another beer. Nonetheless, she tried to get her breathing under control and told Jack about her opinions of the university. Alternatively, he talked about his and how his family had practically made him go here- he was the fourth generation to end up at the university. “College was never really talked about in my family, just kind of assumed. I got to choose my own major at least,” he confided.

 Kay talked about high school and her hometown and how she’d wanted to get out so badly. She told him how she’d tried to start a band and how she could play some guitar and some flute, but it just never really worked out. They talked for what seemed like almost an hour.

As they talked and got more comfortable, almost subconsciously, they ended up very close to each other. Kay was tucked under herself, with her knees resting on Jack’s lap. Jack’s arm had wound itself around her back and as they talked about their passions, he slowly started rubbing her back. Kay was feeling tired, from the alcohol, from the puking, from how late it was getting, and the fact that a hot boy was rubbing her back on a warm couch wasn’t keeping her awake. Against her will, she found herself resting her head on Jack’s chest.

“-and that was just how I thought things were- oh. Oh hey, are you tired?” He looked down at Kay curled in his lap. She startled awake blushing again and started to untangle herself. “No! I mean, no that’s fine. You’re cool. You can stay there, it’s fine,” he laughed a little winding his arms around her tiny frame pulling her back against him. _Calm down, Jack, you just have a cute girl on a couch with you in a private room, it’s totally cool_ , he thought to himself rapidly.

_Calm down, Kay, you’re just curled up with a cute boy on a couch in a private room, it’s totally chill,_ Kay thought to herself rapidly. She tried to lie back down, but the sudden spike in her heart rate was making it hard for her to get back to the semi-sleep state she’d been lulled into. She looked up at the cute skunk boy.

He looked back down at her.

Pulling her up from her waist, Jack leaned down and pressed a determined kiss onto Kay’s lips. Kay nearly burst.

It didn’t take long for her to open up into the pressure, letting Jack’s tongue into her mouth and shifting so she was sitting on top of him. _What am I doing?_ She panicked inwardly. _Kissing strange guys in the back rooms of clubs. This isn’t me; I’ve never kissed a guy before! Damn, this isn’t bad though_.

She pulled away a bit to catch her breath and Jack immediately took charge, flipping their positions, and pulling his legs around her waist as he pressed on top of her, never breaking the kiss. He moved his mouth to her neck breathing into her hair, “Are you okay with this?”

Kay felt electric, the feel of his hands pressing on her hips felt like lightning. “Yeah, definitely,” she exhaled kissing his neck and moving to the hem of his shirt. _What did I just agree to?_ She thought, as her movements moved faster than her brain seemed to. _I wish I was sober so I could enjoy this better_.

Jack’s shirt came off easily and hers followed. _I’m so glad Emily made me wear the matching bra and underwear today,_ Kay thought, as she looked down and reveled in the new deep blue undergarments she’d bought “just in case” for college. Jack’s mouth traveled down Kay’s chest, softly nibbling on her collarbone, and then his hands were all over her chest. Kay’s fingers nervously ran up Jack’s long torso, which, while it wasn’t particularly muscular was still nicely filled out. She couldn’t deny, he was pretty damn fine looking shirtless. As she got more daring she found herself reaching down and grabbing his ass. She felt him smile as he looked up at her from the edge of her black leggings, questioningly.

“Wait!” she stopped him. He looked up confused. “It’s just, um, I don’t want to do anything silly, y’know, not sober? I mean, I really do like you a lot, but I don’t want to make any choices I’ll regret…”

Jack crawled back up her body and pressed his mouth over hers for just a moment to silence her. “It’s fine, Kay,” he smiled and she ran his fingers through his hair. “I understand. You’re very cute and I’m glad I met you. It’s not that important anyways,” he cocked his head and gave her his playful smile.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lead you on. I _so_ do like you,” she looked down at the bulge in his pants and swallowed hard, “but I think I need to get going back to my dorm and my friend-” – _oh no Emily!_  Kay sat up quickly sliding out from under Jack’s warm body. “I’ve really got to go find my friend, but this had been amazing, really. Can I, uh, can I have your number?” she dug her phone out from her little wristlet she’d discarded under their shirts and tossed it to him, where he expertly caught it from his place where he was still laying shirtless on the couch with a dazed smile on his face.

“Sure,” he smiled punching in his number. Kay pulled on her shirt, and tried to fix her hair and makeup; although she was sure she looked fairly fucked. She was also fairly certain no one in the club would care, but it was kind of a nervous habit anyways. She turned back around to Jack as he tossed her phone back to her.

“It’s been great, Kayla. Hit me up sometime and maybe I’ll see you back in class tomorrow,” he winked.

_Play it cool, Kay,_ “Maybe. Um I mean, yeah sure, I mean, I will,” Kay nodded flustered. _Fuck, whatever._ She turned back around and left out the door and down the hall. She wound around the dying crowd at the club (it was probably almost two, and most of the kids who had class tomorrow were headed out), until she spotted Emily, barely standing, but leaning on to the Ryan boy over at the bar.

“Alrighhhht Em, it’s time to go,” she said once she got closer to the couple.

“KAY! Omigoshh did’you hava good time?” Emily sputtered out. “This’s Ryan.  Isn’t he cute? He’s ina band.”

Kay couldn’t help but laugh. She addressed Ryan, “Thanks for looking out for her, she really is a sweet girl, but she doesn’t really understand the effects of alcohol at parties. Go ahead and give me your number and I’ll remind her to call you after her hangover tomorrow.” Ryan chuckled and wrote down his cell on a napkin sitting on the edge of the bar. He passed it to her with his own mild slur “You must be areally good friend.” He wasn’t as knackered as Emily, but he was still buzzed it seemed, but she hoped they had a good night nonetheless.

She got Emily standing straight, with her arm around her waist and helped her walk out of the club until they could hail a taxi. Even after two, they got one relatively quick and the ride back to the dorms was uneventful as well. It only took 15 minutes tops to get back into their rooms and Kay decided to check her phone for the first time since leaving.

_Name- Jack Barakat_

_Company – Being Reckless and Brave_

_Number- (843) 555-1208_

_Nice hair. You’re beautiful, Kay. Keep rocking and maybe you can join my band one day ;)_

 

Kay rocked back on her feet and fell onto her bed smiling and holding her phone to her chest. She giggled and curled up. She felt really dizzy.

Or maybe that was the alcohol ;).

 


End file.
